


Dare to Me

by lexiphillips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiphillips/pseuds/lexiphillips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allison,” Lydia shot a sly grin at her friend, “Truth or dare?”<br/>“Hmmmmm…” Allison picked absentmindedly at the carpet she lay on before rolling over onto her stomach to look at her friend. “Dare.”<br/>Lydia’s grin grew wider. “Fantastic."</p><p>Prompt requested by Tumblr user ilovedensi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally finished this one! Yay! Sorry I kind of suck at titles, but oh well!

“Why are we going to this party again?” Isaac looked at Scott questioningly as the two drove toward Lydia’s house.

Earlier that week, the strawberry blonde sat down at their usual table in the school’s cafeteria, announcing there would be a party at her house on that coming Friday night. Allison immediately agreed to come, followed by Stiles. Scott and Isaac hesitated a moment before uttering an “okay.” Partying wasn’t really their thing.

“Allison said it’s not really a party. It’s more of a pack thing. We got rid of the Darach; now we’re celebrating,” Scott shrugged, watching the road.

It was true, they did deserve to celebrate. They’d all gone through hell the past few weeks as Jennifer Blake tormented the inhabitants of Beacon Hills. She’d murdered so many innocent people, and had even attempted to kill some of the pack.

Then there was the alpha pack, who’d succeeded in killing some of them– Isaac shuddered at the thought. _Boyd. Erica._ Both gone. Isaac had many times imagined ways he could take revenge on those horrible people, but now, it seemed, he didn’t need to; Ethan and Aiden were both on their team now, and Deucalion... well, he wasn’t a huge threat anymore, as far as Isaac could tell. The rest were dead. Isaac was happy about that. Everyone could relax, if only for a while.

The beta glanced at his friend. “So, what’s with you and Allison? Are you guys okay?”

Scott looked over with– was that a knowing look in his eyes? “We’re fine, but I know we’re not getting back together anytime soon. Too many things got in the way of our relationship to the point where neither of us even recognized the person we were with. She wasn’t happy, and that’s what I want for her: happiness. If there’s someone else who can give that to her, then I’m okay with it.”

Isaac couldn’t look at his roommate. “Oh,” was all he could say. The rest of the drive was spent in silence until they arrived at a large, two-story house. “Nice,” Isaac remarked as they stepped out of the car. 

* * *

“Which one should I wear?” Allison looked up to see Lydia holding two garments in front of herself; one she recognized as the purple dress she wore the day she got back to school after running naked through the woods, and the other was a green button-up dress, which looked new (although who could tell with Lydia? Her closet went on forever).

“Hmm,” she replied thoughtfully, scrutinizing the dresses. “The green one.”

“I thought so too,” the other girl agreed, turning back to her closet. After a moment of searching, Lydia pulled out a short black skirt followed by a loose, cream-colored shirt. “These are for you,” she announced, tossing the clothing at her friend.

“What? Lydia, I’m already dressed! Besides, we’re not even the same size,” the taller girl protested, sitting up from her position on Lydia’s bed.

Lydia smirked, looking Allison’s choice of jeans and a sweater up and down. “Honey, you are not wearing that.” Her smile then brightened. “And I bought that outfit for you.”

“Wha–” Allison began before sighing. “I’m not even surprised.” Lydia smirked again and walked over to her makeup table.

Allison inspected the clothes, specifically the skirt, her mind growing confused. “Why am I wearing _this_? I thought you said it was just the pack?”

“It _is_ just the pack,” the strawberry blonde replied.

“Then what… Lydia, Scott and I are over, you know that.”

“I _do_ know that, but I’m not talking about Scott. I’ve noticed you spending some time with a certain _other_ boy,” Lydia answered with a coy smile.

“Who, _Isaac_? There’s _nothing_ going on between us!” the brunette protested, watching her friend apply what seemed like ten coats of mascara.

Lydia met Allison’s eyes through the mirror, smiling slyly. “Sure, sweetie.”

Allison groaned and fell back onto the violet sheets. A high-pitched sound echoed through the house as the doorbell rang, causing her to jump.

“I wonder which one that is,” Lydia remarked, heading out of her room.

* * *

“I wonder if Stiles is here yet,” Scott pondered as he and Isaac waited at the door.

“I am now.” Scott jumped as his friend clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The door clicked open then, revealing Lydia and Allison. “Well hello,” Lydia greeted, ushering the boys inside and smiling coyly as she watched both Scott and Isaac stare at her huntress friend. Allison shifted uncomfortably.

Isaac cleared his throat and gestured a hand at Allison. “Uh, you look nice, Allison.”

Allison smiled somewhat shyly. “Thank you, Isaac.” Scott looked at the both of them before joining Stiles on Lydia’s couch.

“Well,” Lydia spoke, strutting into the kitchen. “First thing’s first: alcohol.” The others watched as the strawberry blonde pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and joined them in the living room, setting the bottle on a coffee table.

“Excellent,” Allison remarked before taking a swig.

* * *

An hour later, the group ranged from a little tipsy (the werewolves) to full-on drunk (Stiles). Allison and Lydia were both somewhere in-between.

“Your hair is so pretty,” Stiles slurred, taking a strand of Lydia’s hair and twisting it around in his hand. Lydia frowned and batted his hand away before smacking her hands on her thighs and standing up. “Let’s do something. How about… Oh, how about truth or dare?” Lydia smiled mischieviously.

“I’ll start!” Stiles announced, raising his hand high. His friends muttered “okay”s and Stiles continued. “Hmmm…. Isaac, truth or dare?”

The other boy considered for a moment before deciding to take the dare.

“Alright, I dare you to…” Stiles thought for a moment before giggling. “Kiss Scott!”

“Oh, _god_.” Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles continued in his fit of laughter.

“Yeah, uh, _no_ ,” Isaac responded, taking a drink. It was his turn. “Lydia, truth or dare?”

Lydia answered immediately. “Truth.”

“Okay, is it true you made out with Scott?” Isaac smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia gave a short laugh before answering, “Honey, I think you’re the only one here who didn’t already know about that. But it’s in the past now.” The girl shot a playful wink at Scott while Allison giggled.

“Uh-huh. Well, your turn,” Isaac replied.

“That’s right. Allison,” Lydia shot a sly grin at her friend, “Truth or dare?”

“Hmmmmm…” Allison picked absentmindedly at the carpet she lay on before rolling over onto her stomach to look at her friend. “Dare.”

Lydia’s grin grew wider. “ _Fantastic_. How about… Seven minutes in heaven. With Isaac.”

Allison sat up quickly while Isaac’s head snapped up. “ _What?_ ” they exclaimed in unison.

“You heard me. There’s a closet right there. Shoo,” Lydia waved them into the closet, shutting the door once they were both in.

* * *

So that was it. Allison was trapped in a closet with Isaac. _Really, Lydia?_ Allison couldn’t really be surprised, though. Lydia got what Lydia wanted. But what were they supposed to do? It wasn’t as if they were about to go through all the bases. That certainly would make Lydia happy, though, wouldn’t it?

“This is ridiculous,” Allison started before seeing Isaac. “Are you okay?” The boy was sitting on the floor, eyes wide.

“I’m not good with small spaces, remember?” Isaac mumbled, meeting her eyes.

“Oh, god.” Allison did remember: the day of the detention. “Lydia, let us out!” she called to her friend.

“I can’t hear you,” Lydia sang back. “Lydia, seriously! Isaac has… claustrophobia issues.”

“You’re not getting out of this. You might as well have fun,” Lydia stated.

“Scott?” Allison called; her last resort.

There was a pause before Lydia answered: “Scott’s in the bathroom…”

Silence filled the air as guilt spread through Allison. How must he feel to know that his friend and his ex-girlfriend were in a closet together?

“ _Scott._ ” Allison sunk to sit on the floor next to Isaac.

“If it makes you feel any better, he said he’s over you,” Isaac told her.

Allison gave a short laugh. “Well, it doesn’t feel _fantastic_ , but I do feel less guilty.” The brunette sighed. “Still, he probably didn’t expect me in such a situation so soon.”

Isaac smiled. “It depends on how these seven minutes go.”

Allison suddenly broke into a giggle fit, falling back onto the floor.

“What’s so funny?” Isaac asked, laughing with her.

A moment passed before Lydia called, “That doesn’t sound like making out to me!” Allison giggled again before sitting up.

“I really like you, Allison.”

The girl turned her face toward the curly-haired boy, realizing how close they were. More giggles passed her lips as her head fell on his shoulder.

“No more alcohol for you tonight,” Isaac laughed, before tilting her head up with his forefinger. He looked at her for a while before pressing his lips to hers. Allison stiffened before putting a hand through his hair.

This continued for a while before they heard, “I hope that’s a good silence I’m hearing in there!” Allison lifted her head as the door opened. Lydia’s grin turned huge as she took in the sight before her: Allison was basically on Isaac’s lap, and...

“So it _was_ a good silence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! After this I've got a super cool fic collab coming up with a friend of mine, and eventually, some more chapters for Kiss and Tell :)


End file.
